What If? Vol 1 26
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * ** ** ** ** * ** * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** * * Mr. Trask * Races and Species: * * * * * * * Locations: * (Reality) ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** ****** *** **** **** ** San Pedro Items: * | Notes = * This issue is a follow-up to the Earth-616 events that took place in . * Jack Kirby is pictured on the cover, in the capacity of Chief Justice of the United States, swearing in Steve Rogers as President. | Writer2_1 = Steven Grant | Penciler2_1 = Herb Trimpe | Inker2_1 = Bob Wiacek | Colourist2_1 = H. Dowedswell | Letterer2_1 = Paul Higbee | Editor2_1 = Denny O'Neil | StoryTitle2 = What If the Man-Thing Had Regained Ted Sallis' Brain? | Synopsis2 = In a world where Dr. Oheimer didn't die in , he's hired by the FBI to continue his research and restore the human mind of the Man-Thing. While it progresses, a high-ranking government official named Bendix schemes to isolate the Super-Soldier Serum from Man-Thing's tissue samples. When he succeeds, he has Oheimer's project shut down and tries to have the Man-Thing killed. However, the Man-Thing's intelligence has advanced to the point that he's able to outsmart Bendix's men and stows away on their vehicles en-route to the Florida swamp where they are attempting to harness the mysterious energy that makes the serum's effects complete. While Man-Thing once again has a human mind, he has no desire to return to being Ted Sallis and instead has designs to harness the Nexus of Realities himself and control all of reality. He kills Bendix and his agents, but doesn't account for an alligator test subject being transformed by the serum into a new version of himself. When the Man-Thing and the Gator-Thing clash, the animal mind of the latter is incapable of emotion, but the now-intelligent Man-Thing can know fear, and thus is burned to ash by the new protector of the swamp. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Bendix * Other Characters: * * ** Willis ** Burt * * "Agents of a foreign government" * Swamp's fauna * * * "Agents of a foreign government" (Earth-616) * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** Ted Sallis' house **** Murky Swamps ***** *** A lab outside MiamiCategory:Miami/Mentions ** A lab near the Nation's CapitalCategory:Capitol Building/Mentions * Items: * | Writer3_1 = Mark Gruenwald | Penciler3_1 = Ron Wilson | Inker3_1 = Bruce Patterson | Colourist3_1 = Edward Hannigan | Letterer3_1 = John Morelli | Editor3_1 = Denny O'Neil | StoryTitle3 = Outpost on Uranus | Synopsis3 = Uranos and two dozen other Eternal exiles are beamed into space as punishment for the civil war they waged. They alter their trajectory enough to come across a Kree outpost on Uranus, rematerializing as they enter its enclosure. Uranos claims the station for himself, leading his followers to victory against the Sentry that guarded it. However, the seizure has not gone unnoticed by the Kree command, and an Armada is quickly dispatched to deal with the invaders. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Two dozens of exiled ** ** ** ** ** Five unnamed Eternals warriors Antagonists: * ** ** ** unnamed ** Kree Grand Armada Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** **** , Seventh Planet ***** Kree Weapons Depot ** *** | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}